Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical image display control apparatus that displays a color image in which a parameter representing medical functional information is mapped and an operation method of the same, and a medical image display control program.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a bull's eye display method has been used as a method for displaying cardiac functional information (as described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-105969). The bull's eye display method is a method that, when a heart is approximated by an ellipsoidal model and considered, displays images representing functional evaluations of cardiac information on slice surfaces cut at a regular interval in a direction traversing the major axis of the ellipsoid by concentrically arranging the images. In the bull's eye method, the functional information of a slice surface near one of the major vertices of the ellipsoid model is dispose near the center of the concentric circles and functional information of a slice surface near the other of the major vertices of the ellipsoid mode is disposed outer side of the concentric circles.
For the functional information described above, for example, analysis results of three-dimensional medical images captured by a CT (Computed Tomography) system and a MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) system, and imaged results of myocardial scintigraphy (SPECT) are used. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-040829 proposes that, based on three-dimensional medical images of a plurality of phases obtained by electrocardiogram-gated SPECT, a maximally shifted phase is obtained for each pixel and the maximally shifted phase is displayed by allocating a color.